


Under the Starry Moonlight

by MovieMaker_X



Series: MovieMaker X's Headcanon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieMaker_X/pseuds/MovieMaker_X
Summary: A late-night scenario of the two Hoenn Champions laying under the clear, starry skies.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: MovieMaker X's Headcanon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908712
Kudos: 4





	Under the Starry Moonlight

One faithful night, the two Hoenn Champions, known as Steven Stone and Wallace, were relaxing, laying down next to each other. On top of the green grass, the two of them stretched out in almost identical positions, and their feet subtly moving around as they immerse themselves in a breezy sensation.

Their eyes were directed to the clear starry night sky, not a single cloud in sight; Steven pointing to any constellation he is able to see, so that he can show Wallace what he thinks it looks like. The two of them talk and laugh, and that's when they suddenly catch it: One of the best parts of looking at the starry night sky: A meteor shower! Their eyes widen and twinkle as they simultaneously seem to go "Oooh~" and softly murmur. Then they put their hands on their chest and close their eyes as they make their own wishes while the stars fall.

Once the meteor shower concludes, and wishes have been made, the boys laugh in joy and affection, softly grabbing each other's shoulders afterwards, and seemingly rocking each other to sleep, slowly but surely. Their murmuring now appears to sound like a soothing lullaby, the boys very softly singing to each other to help them rest.

That murmuring then turns into two soft playful yawns, the cool summer wind yawning with them in its own way, and then, soft snoring as they close their eyes for a night-time nap. As they sleep, they dream about what they love to do the most, keeping them happy and cheerful as the starry night sky puts on its show for all of nature around.


End file.
